The present invention relates to an educational toy, and more particularly, to a three dimensional model for simulating housing developments. Models simulating cities and housing developments are well-known and have been used for many years both as toys and for various display purposes. Unlike mechanical models of cars, engines and the like which often employ movable parts and function as an educational toy, such land development models have little educational value due to their lack of the necessary realism to provide instruction in actual community development. To the contrary, such models generally comprise nothing more than a fixed landscape and terrain with housing models having pre-determined mounting positions and as such, provide no education in the actual design and layout of the community portrayed. An example of such a model is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,163 issued to Rasely.
In contrast to such models which are really only of display value, applicant has developed a model which, due to its realism of land and community development, is highly educational in teaching one the various problems and considerations involved in designing and laying out a community development.